Various Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) driver architectures exist for high-speed digital transmission. The CMOS driver architectures encounter problems of low output voltage swing when the supply voltage approaches 1.2V. This problem arises because transistors in the signal path consume voltage headroom, which reduces the amplitude of the differential output voltage.